Insect Vs Carnivore
by NatsuLuvsKyoya
Summary: Aria Nakamura doesn't like to get close to people. But after accidentally or not ticking Hibari Kyouya off, she finds herself in a love story. One shot. HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

"A-Aria-san!" You turned and saw Tsuna running up to you.

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi, what do you want?" You asked formally.

"Oi! Woman! Be more polite to the Juudaime!" You turned on Gokudera and narrowed your eyes at him slightly.

"A-a-anyways," Gosh, this boy was so shy, "I w-was wondering if you had the notes for H-history…" You raised an eyebrow at him, and he jumped slightly, putting his hands up as some sort of defense. "I-I mean…I've h-heard you take really good n-notes…" He stuttered.

"….Sure." You blinked, pulling from your bag a black notebook. You handed it to Tsuna, and he quickly grabbed it, stuttering a 'thank you.'

"W-well we'll be going now!" You blinked at his sprinting form in the distance and shrugged, walking away to your own class. Wait…Your own class…so then why did Tsunayoshi need your notes if you were in different classes?

"…"

You shrugged.

[With Tsuna]

"Good job, Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"W-well? What was that for again? Why did I need her notes if we're not even in the same-OW!"

Reborn smirked, ignoring the calls of 'Juudaime!' and 'Ahaha! That was cool! I never knew you could fall like that!'

"This was needed. Now I can finish my research on her."

"Research?"

'_How is he able to do research if he only knows her first name and what she looks like?' _Tsuna sweat dropped.

[…]

"Aria Nakamura."

"E-eh?"

"Aria Nakamura. Age 15. Mother and father died in a house fire at the age of three, other relatives abandoned her. Currently living in Namimori. Lives alone." Reborn said without a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"O-oh-"

"Personality: Somewhat cold. Cares for the people she loves, enjoys spending time alone, with her friends. Likes small animals[1]."

"A-and why did you need to look her up?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn smirked.

"She would be an excellent addition to the family."

[…]

"Aria Nakamura."

You looked up at the sound of your name.

"…You're that baby…" You said, looking at Reborn. He smirked.

"I have a proposal for you." You delicately raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"Join Tsuna's mafia family."

"…What's in it for me?" You asked, lacing your fingers together and rested our chin on them, placing your elbows on the desk beneath you.

"You can get stronger. Kill people."

You put on a thoughtful face.

"…."

"….Sure."

"…Excellent." He smirked again.

[…]

You twitched slightly.

"Why am I here again?"

"For a test, stupid woman!"

"Oi! Don't call me stupid, octopus-head!"

"What did you just call me!"

"Octopus-head! You octopus-head!"

"I'll blow you to bits!"

"I'll stab you to death!"

"Hiiiiiee! P-please stop fighting-!"

"Ahahaha~ You guys are so full of energy~!"

"Shut up, baseball idiot!"

"G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Now." Reborn jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"We will have Aria do a test, but it could be at anytime. So be prepared."

"Hai…" you muttered.

"Very good."

After bringing I-pin and Lambo around (everyone was surprised you didn't strangle the small lightning guardian) you all parted ways.

"S-see you tomorrow, Aria-san!" Tsuna said. You nodded.

"Yeah…"

[The Next Day]

"Hm? What's this?" You looked at the envelope in you mailbox.

Slitting the top open, you saw it was for a zoo who needed money to support the animals.

"…" Back in your house, you enclosed 100 dollars and put it in your other mailbox.

From on the roof, he smirked.

"Aria-san!" You looked to where Tsuna was, and walked over.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"W-we were wondering if you wanted to join us to go to the movies."

"….Sure…"

The movie that you guys had seen was a horror movie…but….you all got kicked out because…

1. Tsuna kept interrupting with loud 'HIIIIIIIEE's.

2. Gokudera kept shouting he would protect him.

3. Yamamoto's laughter was louder than all of that.

4. You just sat there, arms crossed, raising an eyebrow at them

5. Reborn threatened Tsuna with his Leon-gun

6. Gokudera accidentally set off a bomb.

"You… are a retarded MORON." You snapped.

"What did you say, woman?" Gokudera growled. You rolled your eyes.

"You heard me."

"I'll blow you away!"

"I'll stab you to DEATH!"

"H-Hiiieee! A-Aria-san! Gokudera-kun!"

"Heyyy, you do you bastards think you are?" We heard someone slur. We turned around, and saw a guy with bloodshot eyes, glaring at us.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera narrowed his eyes.

"You destroyed the damn mooooviieee…" He took a step closer, motioning with his finger. Three more guys came out.

"You'll pay for that."

"I don't think so." You glared, taking out your short daggers. "I'm pissed off, old man, and I don't think you want to make me angrier."

"Who you callin' an old man, bitch!" He spat. Your eye twitched.

"That's it." You leaped forward, baring your daggers. The three other men leaped, but you nicked their arms and faces, letting them feel the sting.

"R-Reborn! D-d-do something!" Tsuna grabbed his head frantically. The small hitman only smirked.

"I think Aria can handle it."

"Alright. I'm done playing." You muttered. Taking the blunt end of your dagger, you sharply prodded one of the man's pressure points, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head and collapse.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Swiftly dodging their hits, you jabbed at their pressure points, rendering their limbs numb and useless. Ten seconds later, you stood in front of the small pile of guys, wiping your hands of inexistent dirt.

"That was easy."

"Hmm…" You looked over, and saw Reborn was smirking.

"You've past the test."

"Test?" You asked, blinking.

"Yes. You were able to defend yourself and your friends, as well as be kind to many small animals." You remembered the mail from this morning.

"Huh…" You nodded.

"Well, Aria….Welcome to the Vongola Family." You smirked.

"My pleasure."

"Herbivores…."

"H-Hiiiee! Hibari-san!"

"Disturbing citizens is against the rules. I'll bite you to death." Said male barred his tonfas, glaring at the small group in front of him.

"Well, **pal**," You started sarcastically, walking up to him.

"A-Aria-san!"

"These guys were attacking us, so it's obvious we needed to defend ourselves. We simply taught these insects a lesson. Do you have a problem with that?" You asked mockingly.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at you.

"For disrespecting a Discipline committee member, I'll bite you to death."

"Try and I'll stab you to death." You challenged him. He faltered for a split second, before standing up.

"Hn."

You both were practically burning holes in each other, looking into each other's eye which were only a few feet away-

WAIT. HOLD. THE. PHONE.

You blinked, an almost invisible red hue taking over your cheeks.

"Hn. You're an interesting herbivore."

"Could say the same to you, insect."

You both smirked at each other.

[At school the Next Day]

"You. Herbivores. Crowding is against the rules. I'll bit you all to death." Everyone ran away as fast as they could.

Only you and Reborn remained in the hall, chatting as you ignored the bad-tempered prefect.

"Herbivore….baby…" Hibari glared, tightening his grip on his beloved tonfas.

"Insect." You mocked, nodding your head in his direction.

"Crowding is against the rules. I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bite the living hell outta me. I know." You rolled your eyes.

"…..Reborn….where did you go…?"

The sneaky bastard had sneaked away.

…Leaving you with a pissed-off prefect breathing down your neck-

WAIT. HOLD THE PHONE [AGAIN].

Turning around, your eyes came in contact with Hibari's intense grey ones.

"…"

"…."

"….You mind giving me some space?" You asked, remembering the other day and turning slightly pink again.

Hibari only smirked.

"Fight me."

"….Excuse me?"

"Fight me, herbivore. You interest me."

"…..Whatever you say, _insect._"

Soon, the two of you were standing across from each other, one clutching tonfas, the other clutching daggers.

"…"

"…"

You both charged at the same time, dodging one another's attacks and landing blows occasionally.

"Hn. Not bad." Hibari commented, smirking.

"Oh? A compliment from the insect. I'm honored." You smirked at his irritated look.

He hooked his foot around your ankle, making you fall on the grass with a thud and a grunt.

Hibari loomed over you, pressing one of his cold tonfas against your neck. You pushed yourself up on your elbows, and Hibari was straddling your waist.

"Try calling me that again." He murmured.

"What? _Insect? _It's true though." You taunted. He pressed the cold metal harder against your throat.

"I'll bite you to death." He murmured, mostly to himself.

You smirked, leaning up; ignoring the pressure of the tonfa was building.

"_I dare you."_ An unseen smirk curled at the corners of his lips, and he pressed the other arm against your back, sinking his teeth into your shoulder.

You let out a sharp gasp, tensing up.

Hibari used his tongue and canines, mixing pain and pleasure, causing you to squirm and let out small whimpers. This time, the blush could be clearly seen on your face.

"Hi…bari….san…." You gasped, closing your eyes when you felt him smirk against your skin.

"Y-you…ba..stard…" You gasped, trying to knock him out with the blunt end of your dagger. He grabbed your wrists and forced you down on the ground.

When he let go, he pulled back, and smirked at the dark spot on your shoulder. Your face was flushed red.

"Mine…" He whispered, before brushing his lips against yours. A shock jolted through your body.

The next second Hibari had gotten off, and you felt a wave of disappointment wash over you.

"Detention after school for being rude to a Discipline member." He grunted, walking away with his tonfas clutched in his hands.

Needless to say, you enjoyed your 'punishment.

* * *

[1] Hibari also likes small animals…. xD


	2. NOTICE

**Hey, so, I think that this was the first(?) story I've ever posted (maybe) and I was going to re-write it! Make the character a bit less Mary Sue-ish and more violent. xD Hehheheheheheheheheheheheheh eehehehehehhehehehehehe-ok, I'm done. **

**-Natsu**


End file.
